Started With a Letter
by Mrs. Laurel Lupin
Summary: Hermione is forced to obliviate her parents to keep them safe and go with Harry on a search for Horcruxes. Meanwhile, she must prepare for Fleur's wedding...


I'm sorry I couldn't make it home to see you before rushing off to the Burrow, but these past few days have been extremely hard for poor Harry, and he needs Ron and me more than anything right now. Yesterday, as per Dumbledore's wishes, Ron's dad took Harry to his Aunt and Uncle's home for the last time. All he did, really, was gather his things, but I suppose Harry felt it was good enough. He later told me that his heartless relatives had practically celebrated at the news of Dumbledore's demise. Arthur almost hexed them, actually.

Listen, I wanted to tell you that now that I am of age, which is seventeen in the wizarding world, I must begin making some choices. Some I fear you will never understand. Though Hogwarts has decided to remain open for all those who wish to attend, I will not be going. Nor will I be coming home. I love you both dearly, but I am needed here, now more than ever. I will be taking an active role in the Order and really do not want to endanger you, so I will come bye in three days to say good-bye.

All my love,

Hermione

Hermione Granger slowly trudged up the path that led to her home, or, more accurately, her former home. Today was the day she would bid farewell to her parent, once and for all. She shook as she rang the doorbell, not from the cold of the dementors which still prevailed, but from the very thought of never seeing her loving family again. Hearing muffled footsteps on the other side of the door, and the sound of a lock being turned, she brought forth all the courage she could muster and straightened her posture. Her mother opened the door. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she looked as though she'd been crying for the past three days which, Hermione thought with guilt, she probably had.

"Hermione, get inside you silly child!" she smiled weakly and pulled her only daughter inside. Mrs. Granger quickly made a pot of tea and, handing Hermione a steaming cup, called her husband into the living room where they currently sat. The soon-to-be broken family drank in awkward silence; Hermione on the couch with her mother and her father across from them in an antique looking armchair. Mr. Granger broke the stillness with a not-so-thought-out question.

"Hermione, what were you thinking? Writing us a letter like that."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean." she replied, hoping that he didn't mean to defy her judgment. She really didn't want to leave on a sour note, but if she had to, she was prepared.

"Saying you were never coming home. The very thought of it!" he snorted.

"I do intend to carry out that statement, father." she said coolly, "And you should appreciate that! This is so hard for me, leaving you both. But it must be done! My presence here will only endanger you." Her mother had started to cry.

"You are our only daughter! You will not disobey us!" her father yelled, enraged.

"I may be your daughter, but I am of age and-" she began indignantly.

"Of age? You may be of age over there, but on the normal half of the world your body and well-being are in our hands for another year!" her mother cut in sharply. Hermione sat still and let her mother's angry words soak in. When she spoke, it was in an eerily quite voice.

"There is no normal half of the world. Both worlds are normal to those who inhabit them, and I will thank you very much not to refer to the world I belong to as some sort of freak show." Her voice began rising. " And _never_, NEVER have I _belonged_ to you. I will leave now. I'm sorry that my sacrifice is nothing to you." She stood slowly and turned, but her father jumped up quickly and grabbed her arm painfully.

"There will be no "sacrifice" because you won't be taking one step out that door, do you hear me?" her father voiced harshly. She tried to struggle free from his grip, but he was stronger than her.

"Let go of me." She said frigidly. He paid no heed to her as he told his wife to lock the door. Mrs. Granger stood to do so, but not before Hermione had drawn her wand. She turned on them and spoke in a strained, quiet voice one word.

"_Obliviate_."

Her parents froze with dull expressions on their faces. It wasn't hard. They were both single children. Neither possessed remaining relatives, and they led sheltered lives; barely any friends and their patients and neighbors had never seen Hermione for she'd always read or studied inside or attended school. It took only minutes for her to erase all traces of Hermione Granger from their minds. After the spell was finished she fell against the wall behind her. She slid down the smooth surface into a fetal position and began to weep for her now unconscious parents. That's exactly how Fleur found her.

Fleur had knocked repeatedly on the door for a good fifteen minutes before she heard the crying. Concerned she twisted the doorknob. It was unlocked. She stuck her pretty, blonde head threw the door to look around.

"'Ello? Is anybody 'ere?" she questioned, gazing around the room. She gasped as her eyes fell on the sobbing form of a girl.

"'Ermione! What is wrong?" the pretty French girl rushed over to Hermione and kneeled in front of her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"What-," Hermione sniffed, "what are you doing hear?"

"Everyone is worried seeck! Did you forget zat we are holding a dinner party at ze Burrow tonight? Everyone is wondering were you are! You left for your parents' hours ago!" she said in a worried tone. Fleur then noticed the two bodies lying across the furniture.

"What 'as 'appened?" she gasped. Hermione ignored her.

"I can't have been gone that long, I've only been sitting here a few minutes," she told herself.

"'Ermione, what 'as 'appened?" she repeated, shaking the brunette lightly. Hermione started to cry again.

"I had to do something!" she sobbed, "I was causing them so much pain…"

"What deed you do?" Fleur asked quietly.

"I obliviated them."

"What? You are mad! Why?" she exclaimed in disbelief.

"They wouldn't except that I couldn't keep contact with them… I only wanted them safe!" Hermione shrieked hysterically and broke down again, those words spinning around her head repeatedly.

"Of course you deed…" Fleur soothed, patting her on the back. "Deed you do any dameeg?"

"No, no of course not. They just…don't have a daughter anymore…" she whispered.

"Oh, you poor seeng…" Fleur hugged her, but they were interrupted by a stirring from across the room. Hermione's parents were awakening.

"What happened?" Mrs. Granger looked around and spotted them. "Who are you?" Hermione panicked and looked to Fleur who stood up to her full height calmly.

"Madame, you fell asleep during your massage, as deed your 'usband." Fleur improvised.

"Oh? A massage? How lovely…" she said dreamily.

"Did we already pay you?" Mr. Granger asked in the same state as his wife.

"Yes," Hermione said quietly, "thank you… I mean, for using our services. Good-bye." And the two women left. Her spell had worked. They had no idea they ever had a daughter, and she only hoped that her actions wouldn't have repercussions.

They walked in silence for a few blocks before heading into a forested area to apparate. Before they did so, however, Hermione had to sit. She was completely drained.

"Fleur?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for the comfort. Who knew you could have such tact?" she said and gasped. She hadn't meant that as an insult. Fleur only giggled.

"It is alright, 'Ermione. I even know I often lack 'tact'."

"But still, thank you." Hermione said again, relieved.

"Would you like to get some coffee?" Fleur asked her lightly after a moment of silence.

"But, what about the dinner party?"

"As my fiancé would say, 'Screw it!'" they both laughed, but the blonde quickly became serious.

"I don't seenk you need zat sort of seeng right now."

"Fleur," Hermione said gratefully, "I completely agree."

So, instead of apparating, they walked to a local muggle café that Hermione had always wanted to try with her parents. At this late hour, only emotional people seemed to be there, so when Hermione started to cry again, she didn't stick out. They sat there like that for a few minutes, Fleur letting her cry and comforted her as much as possible. Soon enough, an older muggle came to take their orders and quickly delivered their drinks.

"You must be bored, Fleur. Even I'm getting sick of me! What about you? I don't know you very well." Hermione asked curiously.

"There is not much to know, really…" Fleur blushed, but began to tell Hermione little things. Soon enough though, those small things grew larger and after two hours of talking, both girls were weeping messes.

"-And zen," Fleur sniffed, "she decided, ''Ow cares if it 'urts you and your seester. I'm leaving zis place!' Oh, but that is not nearly as bad as 'aving to make your parents forget you!"

"Of course it is," Hermione wailed, "knowing your mother didn't want you! How horrible!"

After the conversation had ended, they sat in a comfortable silence. Neither was crying anymore, but one look could tell you they had been. Hermione looked around the café. The theme was a dark red color and the lights were dimmed, creating an extremely relaxing atmosphere. She then looked at Fleur. Her silvery hair was held back in a sleek ponytail giving her full view of the mascara lines trailing crookedly down her face. Hermione could only think of how pathetic they must've looked.

"'Ermione?" Fleur finally spoke.

"Mm-hm?"

"Bill 'as decided zat 'e wants three groomsmen on our wedding day. 'E 'ad planned on Charlie and a friend from Egypt, but 'e's made very good friend's with zat Remus Lupin seence ze fight, if you know what I mean. Zis means I must find one more bridesmaid…"

"Really?" Hermione asked with interest.

"Yes, and, well…'Hermione, would you like to be a bridesmaid?" she asked excitedly.

"I would love to." Hermione answered sincerely. Fleur clasped her hands together.

"Wonderful!" she exclaimed. After an hour more of talking about the big day, they decided to start home. Giddy with excitement, Fleur offered Hermione an arm.

"Shall we?" she laughed.

"Certainly!" and Hermione linked arms with her and they practically skipped to the door, ignoring the stares of heartbroken teens and adults as they left. Hermione had pushed her issues to the back of her mind for now, but if only she knew how hard they would hit her later…

The moment Hermione and Fleur arrived at the Burrow, they knew they'd made a mistake. Neither had notified the Weasley's of their location, and they were surer than Molly's already audible sobs were loud that they were going to have Hell to pay. With one last glance at each other they rushed toward the entrance and slammed open the door. Inside, Harry, Ron, and Bill were pacing, Arthur, Charlie, Remus, and the Twins were looking extremely worried, Ginny was biting her nails, Molly was openly crying and speaking to someone who looked to be from the Ministry, and Minerva and Severus stood in a corner talking quietly. At the noisy entrance every one looked up to see two distraught looking girls who'd obviously been crying. It did _not_ look good. There was silence for what seemed like hours, but Molly shattered it completely.

"You're both _alive_!" she sobbed and threw her arms around them.

"What happened?" she asked once she'd pulled away. Fleur looked at Hermione guiltily.

"Er, we went out for coffee and lost track of time…" she said, ashamed. Molly's face went blank and even Hermione knew what was going to happen, and she was sure they partially deserved it. Suddenly there was an uproar.

"I was worried _sick_!" Molly screamed.

"What were you thinking?" Bill shouted.

"Inconsiderate!" and "Ungrateful!" came in a few times, too, but most of it was lost in the noise. Seeing no more need for his services, the ministry member fled quickly. Hermione looked at everyone's face, filled with outrage, so much like her father's had been, and started to shake. Everything came at her at once and the horrible night came back anew. She was afraid and angry and sad and a number of other emotions she could barely describe came whirling; not one was good. Fleur noticed the look in her eyes and moved towards her, but Hermione backed away. The yelling continued, she felt trapped, and every single bad memory came flying into her mind. Then she screamed, loud and shrill until her scream was the only sound besides the crickets outside. Fleur rushed to her once more, and this time she didn't move away. She fainted instead.

Hermione woke the next day to hellishly bright sun, lingering nightmares, bad memories, and Fleur's face. Upon seeing her awake, the blonde smiled. She helped Hermione sit up in bed so they could talk. She told her that she'd smoothed things over with the others after she'd collapsed by telling them what had happened. Hermione grew tense as she said this, but relaxed as Fleur said she hadn't told them _exactly_ what had occurred, just that it was very stressing and Hermione didn't want to be around too many people.

"I told zem zat if you wanted to tell zem, you would, but it wasn't my story to share."

"Perfect. Thank you; again you've saved the day." Hermione told her.

"It was no problem." She said, "Are you feeling better?"

"A little…why?" she asked, suspicious at Fleur's tone.

"I am taking you and Remus to Diagon Alley to get you both feetted for ze wedding. We have so little time! Hurry!" and with that she left, leaving Hermione to get ready. She cleaned up and threw on jeans, a no-sleeve top, and the first pair of shoes she found. She then ran down the stairs while brushing her hair and entered the kitchen. Sitting at the already crowded table, she tied her hair in a ponytail and tried to eat, but, even though she was starved, she just couldn't force the food down her throat, so she decided to talk to someone instead. For whatever reason, everyone from the night before was still here. She quickly asked Mrs. Weasley why.

"You'll know after you graduate!" she said cheerfully, noticing she looked healthier than the previous night.

"Speaking of graduating," Minerva spoke from across the table, "Hermione, you've been one of the best students Hogwarts has ever seen. You get top marks in everything, always try your hardest and for this… I'm appointing you Head Girl this year." The table quieted down and everyone started to clap, not including Snape, Harry, and Ron. The latter two looked rather uneasy. Hermione's stomach squirmed. She wasn't _going _this year… A fact she decided she should voice. Once the applause had stopped, she spoke quietly.

"Thank you, but, um…I don't plan to attend Hogwarts for my final year…" Minerva looked dumbfounded. Hermione chanced a look around the table. Everyone, including Snape this time, looked incredulous. Harry and Ron for a different reason, though. They couldn't believe she'd just _told _them. They looked around to see everyone's face and could only wonder what would happen when they told them _their_ news. Everyone's eyes were still on her, and she never much like attention. Now she was uneasy.

"Well, um," she started, "Fleur? Shouldn't we be going?"

"Right…" she said distractedly and stood along with a still confused Remus and the three walked out the door. They then enjoyed a seemingly long, awkward ride to the Leaky Cauldron.

"So," Remus started slowly, "Why aren't you going to Hogwarts next year?"

"Harry and Ron aren't either, but don't tell!" she added upon seeing the shock on his face, "We have something more important to do…"

"More eemportant zan school? What if you can't get a job later?" Fleur asked quickly.

"Jobs won't matter if we're all being tortured and killed." She said quietly, "when I say it important, I _mean _important…" and she stalked off toward Diagon Alley. She entered the bustling streets alone and headed in the direction of Madame Malkin's; knowing her to companions would catch up eventually. What she didn't know was that she'd run into Crabbe and Goyle. They sat on a bench looking glum and out of place without Draco between them. That is, until they saw her. They stood with identical grins on their faces and spoke.

"Well, if it isn't the Mudblood." They said at the same time. She nearly laughed.

"Have you two been planning to say that or something?" she asked mockingly. That's when Fleur and Remus showed up. Having heard how they'd "greeted" her, Fleur put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay, 'Ermione?" she asked while giving the two boys withering glances. Remus had drawn his wand under his patched robes. These two both had Deatheaters for parents and he needed to be ready for trouble at any moment. They stared each other down before Hermione rolled her eyes and tried to step past them. They moved to block her and Remus pointed his want at them.

"Don't, it's not worth it. They just don't know what to do without Draco Malfoy behind them." She said haughtily, and once again tried to pass them. Again they blocked her. Remus didn't withdraw his wand.

"Harsh words, Mudblood. I'd shut my mouth if I were you." Crabbe said scathingly. Hermione sneered.

"One, I had no idea you could string together a sentence that long. Two, my blood is the same as yours." she spat. Goyle's temper flared.

"Our blood is the very opposite of yours!"

"Then, If I'm a Mudblood, that'd make you a Dumblood, wouldn't it?" she reasoned. Remus coughed as he tried to conceal his laughter.

"Not such a no-it-all after all, huh Granger?" Crabbe smirked, "Dumb is spelt D-U-M-_M_!" and Hermione burst out laughing. She grabbed a snickering Fleur and Remus and they headed to Madame Malkin's. Once they were being fitted (Hermione by Malkin's part-time assistant, Katie Bell and Remus by Malkin herself), they were free to talk.

"I always knew they were stupid, but…wow!" Hermione giggled after telling Katie about what had happened. Katie laughed as well until Madame Malkin glared at her. She then got back to work silently. The wedding was only four days away; they had no time to mess around…

Next Chapter: The Wedding! Hope you liked it, read and review!

This IS a RL/HG story


End file.
